


The Younger Years

by accioweasleys4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioweasleys4/pseuds/accioweasleys4
Summary: What if Fred and Hermione had met on the train in her first year? Would that change things for them later on? AU for Fremione later on. Previously posted on Fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be another Fremione collection. I don't have much else to say here... Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Thanks for reading!**

Fred was sitting in a compartment with Lee and George when a bushy haired girl rushed in. "Catch that toad! Don't let it get away!"

He quickly caught it and held it out to her. "Is this yours?" he asked her kindly, studying her. He figured that she must be a first year because he hadn't seen her before.

The girl shook her head. "No, a boy named Neville lost him. He's had a hard time keeping track of him though." She smiled. "Thanks for catching him."

"Why don't you come sit with us?" George asked her suddenly in a kind tone. "We've seen you walking around a few times… it's a long trip to Hogwarts."

The girl hesitated before she gave him a smile. "All right… I'm Hermione Granger," she said, holding her hand out.

"I'm Fred Weasley," Fred said immediately. He reached for her hand and kissed it.

"I'm George," George said happily as he copied Fred.

Hermione laughed softly and Fred glanced over at his twin. He hadn't thought his twin would do that as well.

"You must be related to Ron Weasley… he was just trying to do some magic a few minutes ago. But the spell ended up not working," she said, shaking her head as she made a face.

Fred chuckled as George lit up. "Was he trying to turn his rat yellow?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione nodded and Fred said, "Excellent!" He had been hoping that Ron would fall for that spell. It was even better that he had tried to impress this girl with it.

"What house are you guys in?" Hermione asked politely after Lee introduced himself.

"The house of the braves," Fred answered, puffing out his chest proudly.

George rolled his eyes. "He means Gryffindor. Bravery is one of the traits you can have to get into it though. What house do you want to be in?"

"I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw," Hermione answered thoughtfully. "But Gryffindor wouldn't be that bad. Imagine being in Slytherin though," she said darkly, shaking her head.

"You're too pretty to be in Slytherin," Fred said suddenly, and ducked his head when he realized the other two were staring at him in surprise.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before she stood up. "You should be getting in your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

"Did I offend her?" Fred asked curiously when she left.

The other two laughed and nodded. "Probably… women are easily offended. Even midgets like her."

Fred sighed, though he couldn't help but wish that she would be put in Gryffindor so they would have the chance to see each other every day.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading first chapter!**


	2. The first excuse to be around her

**A/N: These are a bit shorter here because they were originally written for a drabble collection challenge on HPFC on fanfiction. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Hermione had been placed in the Gryffindor house and she had stayed friends with the twins even though they were in different years. They were protective of her, especially when Ron teased her at the beginning part of the first year.

On Halloween, Ron and Harry had saved Hermione from the troll that escaped, and he had to start sharing her with them. He didn't like that much because they didn't get to spend as much time together as he'd like.

"So, are you coming to the Quidditch game?" Fred asked her when he found her studying alone one afternoon. He had been hoping that she would come to the game. It would be good for her to relax a bit, and he would get to see her.

"I was planning on it," Hermione said with a smile.

"Really? I thought you didn't like flying," Fred said, remembering how her first flying lesson went.

"I don't. But Quidditch is a bit fascinating. Harry will be playing…so will you and George," she added as an afterthought.

Fred grinned. "Ah, you finally remembered about us!"

She shook her head and smacked him lightly with her textbook. "How could I forget you? You and George were my first friends here."

He shrugged. "It does seem like you did forget… we miss you."

A blush appeared on her cheeks and she closed her book. "I miss you too," she answered shyly. "We could spend time together now if you'd like."

Fred nodded. "I'd like that. But don't stop studying on my account…I could study with you."

Her eyes went up in surprise. "Fred Weasley wants to study? What has happened to the world?"

He chuckled as he opened his Transfiguration book. "George and I do try to get decent marks. We just aren't as _studious_ as you are. I actually do like Transfiguration." He nodded at his textbook. Of course his real reason to study was just an excuse to be around her, but she didn't need to know that. Not yet anyway.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Don't sound so surprised again. Transfiguration can be very helpful for pranks."

Hermione rolled her eyes. " _Of course_ that would be the reason why you like Transfiguration." She shook her head and went back to her Charms book.

Fred watched her with an amused smile for a few moments before he started studying quietly as well. He didn't have a clue that Hermione watched him thoughtfully when he wasn't looking.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	3. You can't cancel Quidditch!

**A/N: I tried to stick to canon events as much as possible in this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Fred Weasley knew he had feelings for Hermione the moment he wanted to punch Draco Malfoy for calling her a Mudblood. The whole Gryffindor team had been outraged, but it was Ron who had gotten the bitter end of the deal.

Ron had tried to curse Draco, but his spell had backfired, and Hermione and Harry had taken Ron to Hagrid's hut.

Fred narrowed his eyes at Draco when they left. "You'll pay for that, Malfoy," he said, glaring at him.

Angelina and Katie placed their hands on him to pull him away. "Just ignore him, Fred."

"We can't practice without a Seeker. Practice is cancelled," Oliver announced, sighing in frustration.

The Gryffindor team exchanged surprised glances. None of them could remember a time when Oliver had actually cancelled Quidditch.

* * *

The Quidditch team was heading toward the Quidditch pitch when Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared in front of them.

"The game has been cancelled," she announced gravely.

Oliver's jaw dropped, though the others exchanged outraged looks as well. They had been looking forward to the game that day. "You can't cancel Quidditch!" Oliver said, though Professor McGonagall had beckoned to Ron and Harry.

"Mr. Weasley… Mr. Potter. You two should come with me."

Fred and George exchanged glances, and Fred stepped forward. McGonagall's face softened. "All right, you may want to see this too, Fred. George, the rest of you… back to your dorms."

George stood by Fred's side. "No…I'm coming with, especially if it concerns Fred and Ron."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Very well. Oliver, take your team back to the dorm and tell Percy to keep an eye on everyone for me."

The four boys followed her, though they kept exchanging concerned looks. What could be so wrong that a Quidditch game had to be cancelled?

Professor McGonagall lead them to the hospital wing. "I'm very sorry that I have to inform you of this… but Ms. Granger-"

Fred's heart rose in his chest. This had to do with Hermione? His Hermione? He brushed past his teacher and frantically looked around the hospital wing. He could hear professor McGonagall calling his name, but he didn't care.

George was following him closely behind. They found her on a bed, and Fred groaned when he saw her. "No, no, no…Hermione!" He slowly fell to his knees, and George immediately started comforting him. Fred didn't hear a word he was saying though, and he brushed his arm away.

Harry and Ron appeared behind them, and McGonnagall did too. "I'm very sorry…she was petrified."

Fred looked at his teacher sharply. "She'll make it, won't she?" Fear crept through his body. "They'll all make it, right?" He glanced around the hospital Wwng when he suddenly realized none of the victims had been revived.

Professor McGonagall stared at him quietly for a moment before answering. "Mr. Weasley…" she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I assure you, we're all doing the best we can to revive them. When we do, you'll be the first to know."

Fred nodded before he placed a hand in Hermione's. He bowed his head so he couldn't look at anybody. _Please survive this, Hermione… please. You're too special to die. I'll do anything, anything for you to survive._

He glanced up at the others. "It should've been me…"

George gave him a startled look. "No, Freddie. Don't say things like that."

"She doesn't deserve this… whoever did this will pay…" He shook his head. He knew he wasn't making much sense then. He got up suddenly and stormed off.

"Fred-" George was already behind him, but Fred backed away from his twin.

"Leave me alone." His sharp tone caused a look of hurt to appear on his twin's face. Fred's face softened. "I'm sorry, George… I love you, but…please. I need to be alone now."

George stared at Fred for a moment before disappearing quietly.

* * *

They were silent during breakfast the next morning, but George finally spoke to him during supper that evening. "Are you all right?"

Fred shrugged silently, and George moved onto his next question. "You like Hermione, don't you?"

He looked at George quickly. "What? She's one of my best friends!" What makes you say that?"

George shrugged. "You just seem different around her. Your reaction to her being petrified also made me realize that. You care for her."

Fred sighed. He didn't want to confirm or deny this, but George seemed to guess that he was right about his conclusion. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I can't really do anything…she's one of Ron's best friends too. She's also two years below us."

"So?" George challenged him.

"So…I just can't do anything about it. Not now at least."

"Will you one day then?"

Fred shrugged. "Maybe one day. But for now, please don't say anything to anybody. You know Mum especially will have a fit over this."

His twin grinned at him. "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Time Turner Secret

**A/N: This was written for the Great Maze Challenge/Competition on HPFC on Fanfiction.net. I had to write a library fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Fred Weasley was on his way out of the library one afternoon when something caught his eye. Hermione Granger was sitting at a table by a window with piles of books surrounding her. She looked like she was frantically trying to get everything done, though she also looked like she was close to tears.

He tapped George's shoulder before he walked out. "Hang on… I left something behind," he lied.

"We can wait for you," George said, as a confused look appeared on his face. Lee looked amused, though he nodded as well.

Fred shook his head. "No, it's fine. I don't remember where I left it. Seriously, you guys go ahead."

The other two looked at him uncertainly before they took off.

Once they were gone, Fred slowly approached his friend and knelt beside her and studied her pile of books while waiting for her to notice him.

She didn't notice him a moment later, so he carefully lifted a textbook to read the title. "Ancient Runes… Divination and Muggle Studies…seriously, how are you getting to all of your classes this year?" He had heard Harry and Ron say countless times that she had miraculously made it to every class they had with her, but had others at the same time as well.

Hermione jumped a mile in her seat, causing her to knock over her ink and spill it everywhere. "Oh, no!" she cried frantically as she started dabbing at the parchment. "I spent hours translating this."

Fred placed a hand over one hand and another hand on her shoulder. He gave her a warm smile when she met his eyes, and he demonstrated taking a deep breath for her. "Relax…you're a witch, remember?" he said as he got his wand out to clean the parchment.

Disappointment flashed through her eyes as she looked down sadly. "Right…I don't know what's gotten into me."

"You're taking so many classes at one time," Fred said again. "Seriously… how are you doing it? I really want to know."

Hermione widened her eyes, and quickly turned to her roll of parchment. "Oh, you fixed this! Thank you so much," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Fred hugged her back, but wasted no time letting the subject get changed. "You can repay me by telling me the truth," Fred said hopefully, noting that she still ignored his question.

Her eyes flashed, though he knew that it was because of his words that time. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me see your schedule," he demanded as he reached for her bag.

Hermione quickly placed her hand over her bag protectively. "Absolutely not! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to go through a girl's bag?"

"She told me not to go through their purses and handbags," Fred said quickly. "This is a school bag. Come on, Granger. You aren't hiding anything illegal, are you?"

Her cheeks turned pink as she carefully avoided his eyes. Fred's eyes widened in surprise. "You are hiding something illegal!" he said loudly, looking at her in awe.

"Shhh, not so loud!" Hermione hissed at him as she smacked him with a book. She looked around and sighed. "It's not illegal either…not for me anyway."

She looked like she was deciding if she should tell him the truth or not. "You can tell me anything," Fred said, hoping that would sway her decision.

Hermione pulled something that was hidden below her shirt that looked like an hour glass. "Hang on, I recognize that…that's a time turner!"

"Shhh!" Hermione hissed again as she pulled him close to her. "You can't tell anybody about this. Not even George. This is how I've been getting to all of my classes this year. I've got special permission to use it, though time travel is a mess to deal with, even for a short period of time."

"Wicked," Fred whispered as he gave her an appreciative nod. "I won't tell anybody. Do Ron and Harry know?"

"No," she said quickly. "I'd rather them not know either. Please don't tell them either."

Fred placed a hand on the side of her face, and she blinked in surprise. "Relax, Granger. Your secret is safe with me." He winked at her before he decided to leave. He had stayed long enough, and George and Lee would be wondering what was taking him so long.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	5. An accident

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a Fremione fic update! This takes place sometime in Hermione's third year if anybody was curious. I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever, but work has been stressing me out and I haven't had any time to write. I'm going to try to write more now that I sort of have a set schedule, but I'm not going to pressure myself to write every week. Some days I just prefer to read more. Working full time and being an adult is rough. This is AU. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Hermione and Ron were watching Quidditch practice one morning. Ron wanted to support Harry, though Hermione had to admit that she was wanting to see a certain Weasley. She hadn't seen much of Fred since he accidently found out about her time turner secret, though he knew he was keeping it a secret as promised.

He'd sometimes share a knowing look when they passed in the hallways, and she felt her cheeks turn red as she looked away. When had her feelings toward him changed to being more than friends? She wasn't sure she liked the change yet, so she kept them to herself.

She was trying to focus on her book that she had brought along with her when she saw Ron jump from his seat. "Ron?" Hermione asked, as she followed his gaze. Fred had fallen off his broomstick from really high up. She couldn't tell how high he had fallen from.

Ron had scrambled out of the pitch stands and started running toward the middle of the grass. Her eyes widened when she saw a body on the grass and ran as well.

When she got closer she saw that the body belonged to Fred. The team was chattering around him and she fell beside him, feeling breathless and scared. "Fred!"

He winced and slowly tried to get up. "That damn bludger knocked me off my broom."

"He fell fifty feet!" Ron announced loudly as the rest of the team nodded.

Fred winced again. "That might be why I think I broke my arm."

Hermione must've looked upset at his news because he suddenly gave her a smile. "Hey, I've had worse Granger."

"You scared me," she murmured, looking away from him.

He managed to lift her chin up so she could look at him and gave her a smile, but Oliver finally interrupted them. "Hospital wing, Weasley. We've got a match coming up. We need you to be in good shape."

Their gaze was broken, though Hermione said suddenly, "I'll take him."

"I can do that, Hermione," George said, looking surprised at her offer.

"You both can," Fred said, looking at the two.

Oliver sighed impatiently. "We can't be without two beaters, there'd be no point of practice. Granger, please take him."

They started walking off the field and Fred immediately placed his arm around her shoulder and leaned against her for support when they were out of eyesight.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's your arm that's broken, not your leg," she said impatiently.

Fred pouted. "Oh, you aren't any fun. Why'd you offer to take me?"

"Because you're my friend and I was worried about you," Hermione answered shortly.

"Hermione," Fred said gently.

"What? I don't have a hidden agenda!"

"Hermione."

"I was scared, ok?" Hermione suddenly buried her head into his chest uncharacteristically. "You were… falling and I thought you were going to die. I don't want you to die before me."

Fred looked stricken at this sudden change of conversation and wrapped his good arm around her protectively.

"I'll try not to," he promised.

He suddenly grinned down at her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you grinning at me like that? Out with it, Weasley."

"You care for me," he said knowingly.

Her cheeks turned pink. "Of course I do, you're my friend."

His grin grew broader. "You _like_ me."

Hermione's eyes widened and she pulled away from him. The comment startled her so much, though she couldn't ignore the butterflies that started fluttering in her stomach when he said she liked him. "Wh… what?" she whispered.

Fred chuckled. "Relax, Granger. It's ok. I know what a catch I am." He winked at her, and she shoved his arm off her.

"You're too arrogant for me," she said, denying his statement.

"But you _like_ me anyway," he teased as he followed her.

"You can find your own way to the hospital wing," Hermione said shortly.

Fred's grin fell. "Oh, come on Hermione. I'll promise I'll stop teasing you."

"No," she snapped as she quickened her pace and started walking toward the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Fred stopped in his tracks as he stared after her in surprise. He didn't call or chase after her, though he should've. He would have to apologize to her later.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
